


Waiting With Bells On

by AgentSkyeMorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bells, Collars, F/F, Tags, based on a Completely true and unfortunately not as happy ending real life event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: Bobbi’s dirty smirk could rival Daisy’s, and it was no wonder Kara could hardly stand to look at either of them for too long.--Or the one LOOSELY based on my sad excuse of a life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on something that happened to me, except I didn't get the happy ending that Kara does.  
> Kara is me, Daisy is someone I somehow ended up in a situation in which I gave her a collar proclaiming her to be my bitch, and Bobbi is her girlfriend who thankfully didn't kick my ass.

The first time it happened, Kara was honestly the most surprised person involved!

She was Supergirl, the last daughter of Krypton, she could hear a whisper a mile away in a thunderstorm with the horns of a hundred cars stuck in traffic blaring. But, she couldn’t notice when Daisy left the room until she turned around to tell her something only to find her desk empty and computer halfway through a line of abandoned code.

The second time it happened Kara had been determined not to let her eyes off Daisy for the rest of the day, only to have the other superhero walk in with a casual smirk when Kara was sure she had been right behind her for the last ten minutes.

The third time she wondered if she should get Winn to set up a motion sensor to catch Daisy in the act. Was it really too much to ask that Daisy tell her when she left the room so she didn’t end up talking to herself or being surprised when she re-entered the room?

It had been a casual comment, meant to emphasise the need to know when Daisy left more than anything, an idle threat; “I’m going to put a bell on you.” With her brows drawn together as she tried to attune her senses more closely to the Inhuman. Not that her senses could be any more attuned to her, she was sure everyone in the building could spot her obvious and humiliating crush from the second she first came into contact with her.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Daisy’s smirk alone had been enough to make her blush and drop her eyes back to her paperwork (why did she even have to do DEO paperwork?).

Half an hour later with the smirk and obviously innuendo laden comment forgotten, Kara needed to ask what methods Daisy and Bobbi had used to subdue the Fort Ros escapee they’d apprehended whilst she was fighting with another on the same mission, only to look up and see the woman in question returning to the room! How was that even possible? She had super senses, she was facing the only exit in the room; how could Daisy possibly leave without her noticing?

“I swear I’ll do it!” The threat rose once again, a determined glare settling on her features as Daisy let out a short laugh, darting back to her own desk. “I’ll get you a bell, then you won’t be able to sneak up on me!” Although the prospect of anyone sneaking up on her was preposterous, it kept happening, and it was bugging Kara far more than it should.

“Bobbi’ll kick your ass if you try, but I’d like to watch you ask her.” That was a dare! Oh no, that was a dare and Kara couldn’t stop herself from rising to it.

“You think I won’t?” She wasn’t as goody goody as everyone though. She could be bad and break the rules and be just as flirty as Daisy and Bobbi always were. Even in her own head she knew that wasn’t true, but she couldn’t stop herself from being envious of the easy flirtations that always surrounded the other women. Across the room, Alex let out a low groan, but Kara had already gone too far to back out now. “I’ll do it right now.”

Daisy gestured at the door with that smirk again, “right behind you, Babe!” Babe. Always Babe. Why did Daisy always have to call her Babe like that?

The challenge had been issued, and Kara couldn’t back out now without making an even bigger fool of herself. Especially if it meant Daisy would stop sneaking up on her. She rose from her desk as Daisy watched in amusement. Daisy didn’t twitch, didn’t falter at all. Kara resisted the urge to stomp her foot, and instead stormed out of their little back office towards where Bobbi was working in the labs for the day.

As she approached Bobbi’s work station she began to falter; it was one thing to say she wanted to be warned when Daisy left the room, and a whole other thing to actually ask Bobbi if she could put a bell on her girlfriend.

But, Daisy was right behind her, and the frustration of not noticing her leave the room and having the woman laugh at her for it urged her on.

Bobbi didn’t notice them for a couple of moments, in which Kara took the opportunity to prepare herself. “Hey, Bobs.” Daisy leant against the desk with a smirk that Kara knew must have been absolutely filthy. Bobbi glanced up, a greeting on her lips that stalled at the sight of both of them; Daisy and her sinful smirk, and Kara herself probably looking like a nervous puppy.

“Should I be afraid?” Bobbi eyed them both, first the Inhuman, then the Kryptonian, then back to Daisy, who let out another short laugh at the question.

Kick her ass, Bobs.” Daisy urged which only served to raise the blonde’s eyebrows higher. That was all the encouragement Kara needed apparently, because why should she get her ass kicked when Daisy was the one that kept sneaking up on her?

“Can I put a bell on her?” An accusing finger pointed at Daisy who laughed again whilst Bobbi looked bewildered at the request. “She keeps sneaking up on me, so I want to put a bell on her.”

“Go ahead, Baby, kick her ass.” Daisy urged again, blue eyes slid between them silently.

The blonde addressed Kara with a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Go for it, Babe, but good luck getting in on her.”

“What?” Daisy yelped, eyes going wide and shock covering her features. “You were meant to kick her ass!”

Bobbi’s dirty smirk could rival Daisy’s, and it was no wonder Kara could hardly stand to look at either of them for too long. “Ha!” Kara cheered triumphantly at Daisy. “I win!”

“No way!” Daisy protested, glaring at Bobbi defiantly. “Take that back. Take it back right now.” Daisy was bordering on petulant which only drew a bubble of laughter out of Bobbi. “You were meant to kick her ass, not agree with her.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t sneak up on people.” Kara shot back, feeling triumphant. “Maybe now I can hear you coming and going.”

“Nuh uh! Take it back or that’ll be the only way you’ll hear me coming for a month.” Daisy insisted, Kara couldn’t help the flush that rose on her cheeks at the implication as the Inhuman spoke to Bobbi.

Bobbi’s amused blue eyes turned on Kara. “Sorry,” she held her hands up in surrender, “she makes the rules.”

“Ha!” Daisy smirked back at Kara. “I win!”

“Hey, no fair, she said yes, that means I get to.” The protest rose up of it’s own accord. Kara tried to tell her mouth to stop talking, but it wouldn’t listen to her brain. “I’m gonna bell you, Daisy, just you watch!”

“Yeah, you wanna try that? I think Winn has a bell somewhere.” The amusement was clear, the slight mocking, the assurance that Daisy believed Kara wouldn’t do anything. She didn’t even stop to wonder why Winn might have a bell, or why Daisy would know about it.

“No way, it’s going to be a nice bell.” Kara rolled her eyes, she’d never give Daisy a second hand bell, besides she had to make sure it was something she’d be able to hear. “Not some second class thing, it’s going to be a nice bell with a nice sound and a pretty pink collar to keep it on you.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Collar.

“Sure you will, Babe.” Daisy laughed again, already walking away so Kara was left standing next to Bobbi’s desk as the woman looked on.

“I will!” Kara called, she didn’t receive a response, so she turned back to Bobbi. “I will do it!”

“Not pink.” Was all Bobbi said, “I swear if you put anything pink on my girlfriend, I will kick your ass. Kryptonian or not.”

* * *

“I found a collar!” Even as she said the words she could feel her cheeks heating up and the Inhuman turned a wicked smirk on her.

Daisy looked at her and she wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. “Let me guess, the tag says Bitch?” A tag had never crossed her mind, but the image in her mind made her keen lowly to herself.

“Actually, it’s Kara’s Bitch.” The words came out before she could stop them, they weren’t even her words. Had someone spiked her with Red Kryptonite? That was the only reason she could think as to why she would say something like that.

Daisy actually looked mildly shocked at that, her brown eyes widening, and her lips parting in a silent gasp.

* * *

 

The chain link metal felt cool against her fingertips, but it did nothing to help with the heat rising on her cheeks as drooped her head, hunched her shoulders, and tried to appear invisible as she walked through the tags section at the local pet store.

Bone shaped, paw shaped, hearts, circles, ovals, squares, rectangles, dogs, cats, birds, mice.

The tags came in every shape and every colour, and the longer she stared the more embarrassed she felt. Her ears were hyper sensitive with her nerves being on such high alert, so the second someone else came within 50 of Kara she panicked and grabbed the closest tag and fled the isle. It wasn’t until she was nearly at the engraving station that she stopped and looked at the tag in her - mercifully not destroyed from her super-strength.

Kara let out a quiet squeak when she realised it was a rectangular tag, reminiscent of a Military dog tag, in a peculiar shade of red that was entirely too close to pink.

Would that be close enough to pink that Bobbi would kick her ass?

Kara’s legs carried her forward to the counter and the tag kept staring at her. “One side or two sides? Font, and wording? The man behind the counter looked as bored as he sounded when the blonde finally looked up to him.

“Um...” Kara licked her lips, feeling her nerves rise up again. She didn’t have to do this. Yes, she had a collar and bell, and the tag was in her hand, but she was sure if she dropped it, Daisy and Bobbi wouldn’t bring it up again to embarrass her. “One side, any font.” Her courage faltered for a second. Even if she got the tag, it didn’t mean she had to give any of it to Daisy, right? “Kara’s Bitch.” It caught the mans attention at least, and the look her gave her made her cheeks flame so hot she was sure her cheeks were hot enough to burn someone should they touch her.

The chain link silver metal that was cool to the touch was joined by a red/pink tag proclaiming Daisy to be Kara's bitch.

* * *

 

The chain link metal with red/pink tag, and shiny silver bell were buried in the back of Kara's bedside table drawer, hidden beneath work papers, and miscellaneous hair accessories and bracelets. Kara could almost convince herself that she'd entirely forgotten the whole debacle sometimes, and that the collar didn't exist.

"Hey, Dais-..." the words faltered in her throat as she spun, her proposition of a flights over National City dying when she noticed the desk behind hers was empty. She'd been there! Kara would swear on her life that Daisy had been right there just one minute ago, tapping away at her tablet and humming some song under her breath.  
Daisy's chair was empty, her tablet abandoned, the space far too silent.

How?

"What's up, Buttercup?" The pen in Kara's hand snapped in half when the voice sounded behind her, Daisy already laughing at her when she turned around.

"You-I-but-I-" Kara ended with a frustrated growl that only made Daisy laugh more, Kara narrowed her eyes and her Super Speed took her away before she'd even registered the thought.

The collar was cool in her hand, the bell tinkling as she moved, the tag hanging in plain sight as she sped back to the DEO. "Told you I'd bell you." The collar hung from her fingers and Daisy stared with dark eyes as the tinkle sounded in the otherwise empty room. Lara's hearing picked on the racing of Daisy's heart and the hitch in her breath.

"Oh my God." The whisper was accompanied by Daisy's finger flicking at the bell to make it tinkle again, and Kara had no idea when they got so close that she could feel the other woman's breath when she exhaled particularly roughly.

Kara froze, unsure if she'd stepped over a line, if the the cheap metal in her hand would jeopardise the friendship she'd built with Daisy and Bobbi since they'd respectively moved to National City - one after running from an old Agency after a bad experience, and the other after being disavowed from the same Agency several months before her now-girlfriend.

Before Kara could hide the chain metal with bell and tag, and try to laugh it off as a poor attempt at a joke, Daisy had taken the collar and was laughing again as she linked the metal around her neck.

Kara forgot to breathe.

Kara forgot to blink.

Kara forgot to think.

Daisy was wearing a collar with a tag proclaiming her to be Kara's bitch and seeing it on her made Kara's mind go in every bad and dirty and decided not-friendly direction.

Daisy looks hot!

Kara short-circuits at the sight and the next thing she's aware of is Daisy waltzing out of the room again with the tinkling of the bell trailing after her. Kara's ears follow the tinkles all the way as Daisy struts through the DEO until she reaches Bobbi's office, at which point Kara remembers that the older blonde could very well kick her ass for collaring her girlfriend, and she has a half a mind to flee the scene.

She can hear Bobbi making a low noise when Daisy makes herself known, and the Inhuman makes the bell chime again. Bobbi makes that noise again and it's a sound so sinful that Kara has to stop listening.

* * *

 

Daisy wears the collar all day, the tinkling following her everywhere, the lights glinting off the metal tag and collar at certain angles. She doesn't say anything, but everyone can clearly read the words Kara's Bitch inscribed on the red/pink tag, and Bobbi just smirks every time the Kryptonian catches sight of her to the point that Kara runs out of the DEO with a wavering call of having to get back to CatCo.

It's nearly 9:00 at night and even Snapper Carr is gone from the media company for the night.

Kara nearly runs all the way to Kal's Fortress, she contemplates flying to Metropolis, speeding as far away from Daisy and Bobbi as she can get, but the tinkling of the bell is ingrained in her mind so she's halfway to her apartment when she hears it tinkle again and Daisy's whisper that could only be meant for her; "come to us, Kara."

Supergirl falters, stumbles as she's speeding, and nearly takes a chunk out of a building before righting herself and continuing all the way home.

Kara's heart is racing, her palms are sweating, her breaths are short, her thighs are moist with want. The sound of the bell lures her closer to the apartment Daisy and Bobbi share in downtown National City.

Bobbi is the one that answers the door, black lace bra and panties visible from behind the sheer material of her skimpy robe. "I-" Kara doesn't know what she's saying, just stares at the woman before her. Buttermilk skin, blonde hair, long legs, nervous blue eyes, and one pink lip pulled between her teeth.

"Hi." Bobbi runs a hand through her hair, tussling the tresses into a seductive mess.

"I-" Kara still doesn't know what she's saying.

The tinkling of the bell draws both blonde's attention to Daisy who is leaning against the back of the couch. "Hey, Babe, wanna come in?" The invitation is clear. Bobbi is barely dressed, Daisy is still wearing the collar with the tag saying she was Kara's bitch, and a tank top that certainly showed her physical assets.

Kara gulped, eyes flickering between the two.

Daisy had called her Babe again.

* * *

 

Daisy wore the collar all week, until she had to go into the field.

Bobbi's lips tasted like strawberries.

Kara had a collar of her own hanging next to Daisy's and even Bobbi's on the bedpost in their apartment. She didn't need a bell for them to hear her coming.


End file.
